A navigation apparatus as a display apparatus outputs visual information such as map information, route information, or facility information. The visual information is displayed on a display such as a liquid crystal display arranged in a console box of the vehicle to thereby notify the driver (e.g., refer to Patent document 1).
Such a display apparatus includes a movable display which is a liquid crystal display able to be stored in a dashboard or a center console portion.                Patent document 1: JP-H05-24485 A        
Here, when the display is stored (i.e., in a storage state) in an instrument panel or the like, the viewing area is partially concealed. This involves a problem that part of display information such as a map for navigating is concealed or a problem that a function may be disabled in the storage state.